Patch Log
Patchnotes October 12th Partizan - The new hero Partizan, a permanent Partizan Hero Card and Partizan costumes are implemented. 365 Day Avatar Costumes become permanent - 365 Day Avatar costumes have been changed to be permanent. This affects both newly bought costumes as well as existing costumes. The AP price remains unchanged. Very Mary Bell's Clones - Fixed an AI issue that caused VMBs clones to not attack enemies. Randy Rozz's Snipe - Rolled back Randy Rozzes snipe to the state of September 27th. There will be no more forced delay between zooming in and shooting. Octavian's Resurrection - Fixed a bug that occasionally caused Octavian to get stuck after using the Resurrection skill. Tokens - There is no more exchange limitation for token items. Players of any grade can now use them. AP Mission Boards - The "FIRST IMPACT" Mission boards in the AP Shop will be removed and are replaced by 12 types of new Mission Boards. Free Mission Boards - The Ellan Trial Card dropchance has been replaced by Partizan. Ellan Avatars - The names of the Ellan Avatar Costumes were swapped and have now been fixed. Localization - The tool-tips of items in the AP Shop are now correctly displayed in their respective language. Patchnotes October 5th Ellan - Fixed a bug that allowed Ellan to exchange 1h Sword tokens despite not being able to use them. - Sent 1h Sword tokens to players who had erroneously exchanged them. AAKbah - Fixed the Beginner Mode/Novice Support System not correctly learning some skills on AAKbah. It should now work without any interruptions. Localisation - Fixed several localisation issues. Patchnotes September 27th Ellan - The new hero Ellan, a permanent Ellan Hero Card and Ellan costumes are implemented. Balance - Diminishing returns are now also applied on Damage Skills with 300 or more Damage, i.e. if the same skill is used on a target twice within a certain time frame, the effect of the second skill will be significantly reduced. Example: If Minity's Gift Box is used on the same target twice by one or more players within the space of 22 seconds, the second Gift Box's damage will be reduced by 30%. Additional skill duplicates (i.e. the 3rd, 4th, 5th... Gift Box within 22 seconds) will receive the same reduction as the 2nd skill. Octavian Holy Fire - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 14 Seconds Merino 1.000.000 Volt - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 14 Seconds Atin Sword's Arrow - Reduction 30%, Time Frame 11 Seconds Foxlady Gold Fox Cannon - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 9 Seconds Great Fox Cannon - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 17 Seconds Randy Rozz Snipe - Reduction 30% - Time Frame 11 Seconds Reflex Shot - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 12 Seconds AAKbah Bone Spear - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 9 Seconds Minity Grey Gift Box - Reduction 30%, Time Frame 22 Seconds Dark Invitation - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 19 Seconds Ellan Armor Crash - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 19 Seconds Partizan:Flame Blast Arrow - Reduction 50%, Time Frame 24 Seconds Free Mission Boards - The drop list of the Treasure Box was edited to now include 1 Day Ellan Cards instead of 1 Day AAKbah Cards. Interface - Players Coin balance will now be displayed in the AP Shop to make buying Trial Cards for Coins more convenient. Bug Fixes - A bug where Randy Rozz would sometimes get stuck in the zoomed-in mode after Sniping was fixed. - Fixed some localization errors. Chat Filter - The bad word list of the chat filter was updated. A host of goldseller websites will now be filtered, and a number of words that were mainly creating false positives were removed. clarification on the above notes. These are not nerfs to the skills, but show how diminishing returns will affect a character's skills. The reduction is what is applied if two (or more) of the same characters use that skill during the time frame mentioned after the reduction percentage. 'Patchnotes September 20th' Trial AAKbah Card - Every player will receive an ingame mail with a 1-Day Trial AAKbah card to celebrate korean Thanksgiving (Chuseok). 4v6 Bug - The "4v6" bug where a false positive of a disconnect caused the server to allow an intrusion on an already full team was fixed. Mission Board Limitation - The amount of Mission Boards with the same name that can be used at the same time has been increased from 3 to 10. 'Patchnotes September 14th' Free Weekly Mission Board - All players will now receive one free 7x7 Mission Board per week. The final reward of this Mission Board is a special Treasure Box which will randomly grant you one of several different items such as Coins, Entry Change Tickets, Skill Scrolls, 30 Day Hero Cards, Armor Token Boxes or Weapon Token Boxes. AAKbah - The new hero AAKbah, a permanent AAKbah Hero Card and AAKbah costumes are implemented. Ruined Arena - The Item Boxes on Ruined Arena now have a new sprite and look like jars. Patchnotes September 7th Destructions - Buildings destroyed by summons (Puppetshow, Medawans,...) will now correctly register as destructions of the respective player. Market - A Mission Board category has been added to the market - Trial Hero Cards now display their duration (e.g. 3 Days, 30 Days) in their tooltips Text - Fixed some localization and display issues in the DE/FR/IT/ES/TR versions Guilds+Teams - The maximum number of guild members at guild level one was erroneously set to 40 and has now been changed to 50. - All Guild and Team functions (i.e. Invite, Dismiss, etc) should work flawlessly yet again. Messenger and Chat - The "Messenger Bug" was fixed. Patchnotes September 7th Destructions - Buildings destroyed by summons (Puppetshow, Medawans,...) will now correctly register as destructions of the respective player. Market - A Mission Board category has been added to the market - Trial Hero Cards now display their duration (e.g. 3 Days, 30 Days) in their tooltips Text - Fixed some localization and display issues in the DE/FR/IT/ES/TR versions Guilds+Teams - The maximum number of guild members at guild level one was erroneously set to 40 and has now been changed to 50. - All Guild and Team functions (i.e. Invite, Dismiss, etc) should work flawlessly yet again. Messenger and Chat - The "Messenger Bug" was fixed.